


A Lesson in Patience

by secretagentfan



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretagentfan/pseuds/secretagentfan
Summary: “Tell me what you’re thinking,” Ludger ordered, slowing their pace with Herculean effort.“Not much,” Jude breathed. “Not much at all.”
Relationships: Jude Mathis/Ludger Will Kresnik
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	A Lesson in Patience

**Author's Note:**

> ...Just gonna leave this here. I love them.

The back of Ludger’s legs hit the bed, but he refused to let himself fall backward like he usually would. Instead, he sat down, left hand gripping the sheets— a precious and necessary anchor against Jude’s very persuasive kisses.

Jude moaned against his lips at the unexpected resistance, smoothly climbing onto his lap like he was made to be there, which, honestly, fuck— maybe he was. His bare thighs pressed against Ludger’s waist and squeezed— confident, _warm_ — as he rocked their hips together. Ludger swallowed hard, gritting his teeth, rooting his other hand in Jude’s dark hair.

He struggled to reconstruct his crumbling self-control, breath leaving him hard and fast as he clenched the sheets and pushed _up_. Jude met him readily, the old tired bed creaking under them. The poor old boards were never prepared for the hurricane-force of Jude Mathis, but who was, really?

Jude was a brilliant person: patient and thorough in so many aspects of his life. Sex was not one of these aspects. Jude’s affections were torrential: all fast and rough and however-they-happened. Ludger loved it, loved them, but he’d occasionally like to cum in a way that felt a little bit more, well— planned?

Focus, he had to _focus_. With a swallowed grunt, he tightened his hand in Jude’s hair, tilting his head back with a forceful, careful, tug.

“Fuck, _Ludger_ ,” Jude managed, breathless. For a moment Ludger was concerned he pulled too hard, but he was practically glowing— flushed all the way to his chest. Ludger could feel the heat coming off his face, admire the wet saliva coating his lips. What was his goal here again?

“Patience,” Ludger said, as much to himself as to Jude, kissing up his collarbone to his beautiful pink throat. They had to make it last this time. Fast and hard was good but they had time for more, and Ludger always wanted more. His brain returned in limited capacity—just another tool to make Jude feel _better_. Another tool to make that blush deepen.

Jude huffed, the frustrated sound melting into a sweet hum as Ludger continued lavishing attention on his neck. Familiar arms wrapped around him, hands nesting in Ludger’s hair, cradling his head in a gently possessive way. “Feels good…”

Ludger could live here. As long as Jude was reacting like this, Ludger could pitch a tent— hell, build a _home_ — and kiss Jude’s skin like this for hours, days, weeks.

His tongue flicked at the sensitive skin just under Jude’s adam’s apple, loving the tremor he got in response. Jude’s hands were on his cheeks again, tilting his face up, and Ludger complied, raising his head to kiss him again. He worked his lower lip in his teeth, light, teasing, before pulling back to smile and catch his breath. Jude didn’t let him, pressing their mouths together again in a hungry, desperate kiss. Instead of oxygen, a new wave of heat surged through Ludger. It passed through his chest and boiled in his abdomen— when he was finally allowed to breathe, it was a breath shared with Jude, looking right into his eyes.

_Hi,_ Ludger thought, lost, dizzy, stupid. _Whoa._

Jude got the message— the look on his face two parts tender affection and one part frustrated impulse. Perfect. Ludger grinned, loosening his grip on his hair to trace the perfect line of his spine.

His body was incredible— composed of contradictions: soft edges right next to carefully toned muscle; brilliant mind and a simple, eager dick. He was mostly naked too, shirt and lab coat lost somewhere on the hasty journey to their bed. Ludger was considering the best way to free him from his boxers, when Jude leaned in and bit the tip of his ear, just sharp enough to make him grunt.

“Too rough?” Jude asked, fast breaths brushing against Ludger’s face. He kissed the already red skin gently, before running his tongue over it. Not fair. Ludger’s hips raised, and Jude, ever-obliging, ground against him.

“Fuck,” Ludger hissed, right hand falling back to join his left in gripping the sheets as as he struggled to stay mostly vertical at each firm sweep of Jude’s hips.

“Good?” Jude asked. Ludger’s head fell forward onto Jude’s shoulder, as he sloppily met his thrusts. The bed creaked louder.

“Driving me crazy,” he mumbled.

Jude hummed knowingly, never slowing. Ludger felt lips on his forehead, and pulled Jude down to kiss the side of his mouth. For as roughly as they were grinding, the kiss was surprisingly sweet: mostly lips and air.

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” Ludger ordered, slowing their pace with Herculean effort. Jude shut his eyes and exhaled, reluctantly joining him in the new, leisurely rhythm.

_That’s better,_ Ludger thought, slipping a hand into the back of Jude’s boxers to cup his ass, relishing the deep sound he made at the contact.

“Not much,” Jude breathed. “Not much at all.” Fuck, Ludger loved him. Loved this.

“That can’t be true,” he pressed, kneading carefully, lips at Jude’s ear. Payback. “Your mind’s always going. Always—”his breath caught a bit as Jude pressed into him further, thighs squeezed tight enough to burn. Never mind, fuck conversation, Ludger cupped his cheek to taste him properly—

“Always?” Jude teased, pulling back. Ludger scowled, opening his mouth to answer when Jude shoved his shoulders to the bed. He found himself laying on his back, staring straight into dilated eyes as Jude straddled him.

“Always thinking,” Ludger clarified, not thinking at all.

“Guess so,” Jude whispered, bending low, lips so close. “Why do you ask?”

“I like to hear your voice,” he admitted.

Jude was full of questions during sex. _Does it feel good? Do you like it? Can I touch here?_ or when he was heated enough, whispered commands: _Take off your clothes. Let me hear you. Touch me too._

_Touch me too._ That was Ludger’s favorite.

“Ludger, I want to try something.”

Another favorite. Ludger swallowed. Jude’s nose was practically against his, a shy spark in his eyes. Judging by the deep red of his cheeks, whatever he was about to request would be good, or at least entertaining.

Ludger licked his lips. “Anything—” he started to offer, but Jude’s tongue was in his mouth before he could finish. Ludger’s hand flew to his shoulders, grabbing hold, as Jude managed to level whatever remained of his self-restraint with hot, deep, kisses. He squeezed Jude’s ass hard, and he bucked against him in response. Eager, brainless, Ludger opened his legs offering more— but Jude pulled away.

His chest was heaving, lips dark and swollen, and Ludger couldn’t help but feel a little smug at the sight, even as he struggled to catch his breath himself.

“Was that part of your plan?” Ludger asked, head flopping back to the bed as he grinned up lazily.

“Somewhat,” Jude admitted, wiping the saliva off his chin with the back of his hand. “Part of the plan is that I won’t be able to do that for a little while, so I wanted to make sure I indulged when I could.”

“Got it all thought out, huh?”

“Mostly,” Jude teased. “Can you take off your underwear, please?”

Oh, dangerous. He raised both his eyebrows as Jude climbed off of him. Ludger stood on wobbling legs and undressed fully, not bothering with any sort of striptease as Jude wasn’t putting forth the effort himself. Jude simply stepped out of his underwear and a tiny greedy part of Ludger grumbled at the action. Undressing Jude was always fun, and he hated to miss out. Another time.Jude made his way to the headboard and stacked a few pillows against it, motioning for Ludger to lay down. “Just make yourself comfortable.”

Ludger didn’t have to be told twice. He leapt onto the bed with perhaps a bit more enthusiasm than was strictly necessary, and made himself at home among the pillows. Self-consciousness gone, Ludger rested both his arms behind his head, the portrait of content, aside from his enthusiasticdick. Jude laughed, crawling on top of him— just clumsy enough to betray his own eagerness. Ludger expected a kiss, but Jude leaned just out of reach.

He shifted Ludger’s legs apart to sit between them, scooting back so their crotches weren’t touching. Satisfied with their proximity, he ran a hand down Ludger’s inner thigh, all affection. Ludger raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out the plan, when Jude gently took his hand in his own and brought it to his cheek. He kissed it palm-first, before nuzzling it like a comfortable house cat.

“I love your hands,” he whispered. Ludger swallowed. Did…Jude get distracted? Was he teasing him? The confusion must have shown on his face, because Jude chuckled, just this side of shy.

“I’m uh, getting to it,” he murmured, and wow, it really must be something. Ludger couldn’t wait. He tapped the familiar skin of Jude’s cheek to hurry him along. Jude shifted, maneuvering Ludger’s hand so it rested against his pelvis. Ludger stared, baffled.

“I was wondering if you would touch yourself for me,” Jude requested.

Oh, Ludger thought, a little frozen, a little flattered. “Really?”

“Yeah,I…want to be here and watch you. Is that strange?”

“No more than usual,” Ludger admitted, even as his own cheeks heated in mutual curiosity. The idea was hot, and very Jude. Ludger never took himself for an exhibitionist, he probably wasn’t, but something about Jude made him willing. Up for anything.

“Would you be _joining in_?” Ludger asked, unable to shake the hopelessly tempting image of Jude frantically jacking off over him out of his head. Jude seemed a little thrown by the question, like he didn’t even consider it. Leave it to Jude to get off on someone else’s pleasure, exclusively.

“Oh, uh, I could. I wouldn’t mind.”

_I wouldn’t mind,_ Ludger mentally repeated. On one hand the idea of watching Jude lose it so close like this was appealing, but _I wouldn’t mind,_ was hardly the resounding _yes_ he wanted from the scientist. If Jude was going to get off to him, getting off…well, Ludger needed something to get off _to_. He pushed himself up on his elbows, straightening in order to run his fingers through Jude’s already wrecked hair.

“What are you thinking?” Jude asked, and the idea came to him.

“What if you didn’t join me?” Ludger asked. “What if you talk me through it instead?”

“Talk you through it…?” Judging by the blush on Jude’s face Ludger was heading the right direction. “How?”

“Just tell me what you’re thinking. I love your voice. That could…get me there.”

“Oh,” Jude breathed. Definitely the right direction. “I could…I could do that. We’ll do it?”

Ludger smiled, leaning forward to lick some sweat off Jude’s neck, humming a confirming kiss against his throat. Jude shuddered and pulled back to look at him.

Jude’s gaze was electric, just this side of impatient, and Ludger felt something in him thrill. He rode the feeling, wrapped a hand around his mostly hard dick, working it slowly with his right hand. Some pre-cum had gathered at the tip from their previous grinding, and Ludger spread it around, palm easily gliding up and down his shaft.

It was pretty embarrassing, the attentive way Jude was staring. Ludger felt the fleeting impulse to look away, try to cool his cheeks, but that would defeat the purpose. He shut his eyes instead, losing himself to his hand, only opening them when Jude spoke up.

“Do you always do it like this? So…slow I mean?”

Ludger didn’t think he was going particularly slow. Compared to Jude, maybe. He raised his eyebrows, slowing down _further_ , fascinated by the way Jude breathed in at that. A lesson in patience.

“You’re making fun of me now, aren’t you?” Jude mumbled, after a few painfully slow jerks, base to tip. Ludger grinned and picked up the pace just barely, all former embarrassment draining away in a response to the _starved_ look in Jude’s eyes.

“Aren’t you— supposed to be talking me through?” Ludger managed, heart in his ears.

“Oh, right. I was distracted, sorry,” Jude breathed, swallowing again. Ludger stopped moving, raising his eyebrows. That wasn’t their deal.

“I’m listening,” he offered, noticing the way Jude’s eyes lingered on his hand. He wondered what he saw in it. Whatever it was, it made Jude’s flush deepen.

He spoke up again in a low, quiet voice that went straight to Ludger’s poor heart. “Keep going, please. You’re…you look incredible like this.”

Ludger felt himself exhale, far away, and starting moving again. Jude leaned in, half-lidded eyes greedily sweeping over Ludger’s whole body.

“I can’t look away from you, but there’s so much to look at. I honestly don’t know where to begin.” Jude whispered, and fuck, his voice had gone rough. “You react so well. Are you thinking of me?”

_As if I could think of anything else,_ Ludger thought, nodding with a quick jerk of his head.

Jude shuddered, a deep full body shudder that passed into Ludger from where they were touching at his thighs.

“Good,” Jude whispered, and Ludger felt his mouth go dry. “I want you to.”

He was making that same hopeful, touched, expression that would appear whenever Ludger told him he loved him, regardless of how many times he’d said it before. Fuck, Ludger wanted to press the words into him at this point. How was it possible to feel so much about a person?

“I love you,” Ludger mumbled, and Jude ran a hand through his own hair, eyes intense, overwhelmed. Ludger wanted to shout it. He opened his mouth, and Jude squeezed his thigh, hard, his calloused hands merciless on Ludger’s sensitive skin. Instead of the intended words, a strangled moan fell through Ludger’s lips. Jude breathed out.

“I’m trying to keep it together here,” he grunted. “I’m never going to be able to keep talking if you say things like that.”

_Don’t,_ a desperate voice inside Ludger thought. _Lose control, right now. Touch me._

His hand was moving punishingly fast now, his breathing hard and uneven.

“You look great. Slow down, a little.”

Ludger groaned, holding his shaft, trying to follow Jude’s request. A small, still-thinking part of Ludger realized that their positions had reversed. Jude slowing him down— how quickly things changed.

Jude’s eyes hungrily scanned his body, settling on his stomach. “Ah, Ludger…” he whispered, leaning close. He traced his abdomen, fingers lightly brushing over his belly button. The action wasn’t precisely sexual, but somehow that just made it worse. Ludger wanted to burst.

“Look,” Jude murmured, as his skin jerked under his hand. “Look at that. I can see you breathing. You’re feeling so much, your body is so reactive. It’s beautiful, Ludger.”

Ludger raised his hips at his name. His eyes shut reflexively, more as a form of defense than anything. Jude was merciless. So genuine, so painfully _honest_. Ludger’d never felt more exposed in his entire life.

“Your arms too,” Jude switched direction, calloused knuckles running along the upper muscles of Ludger’s arms. Ludger felt his body twitch at the rough, familiar contact. “They’re so tense. Can you relax them a little more?”

Ludger swallowed, tightening and releasing his grip, left hand clenching and releasing the sheets. “Relax?” he managed to ground out, barely opening his eyes. “Now?”

Jude frowned, sounding confused. He pressed his fingertips against Ludger’s cheek.

“Can you?”

Oh, Jude. Ludger shook his head. His face was so hot. What part of Jude thought that Ludger could relax like this? Jude looked thrown, amazed. Ludger just laughed, breathless. He could use both hands, but at this point, that would just make things embarrassing. Slow and steady. Had to make this last— had to make Jude need it.

“Just look at you,” Jude murmured, and oh, that just wasn’t fair. Ludger swallowed a strangled noise, loosening his grip again in order to catch his breath. Losing control so quickly— he had to pace himself. Had to—

Jude bit his ear, hard again, and a full moan escaped Ludger at the action. Jude’s shuddering breath hit his face, and he vaguely registered Jude leaning forward. He was boxing Ludger in, hands gripping the sheets, short nails pressing lines into the mattress.

_Looks like I’m not the only one having a hard time,_ Ludger thought, oddly victorious.

“Keep going, Ludger. I don’t want you to stop anymore. I want to watch your eyes now.”

Ludger took a deep, steadying breath, resuming working his dick, breath picking up quickly this time. Jude kissed his cheek once, fleeting. It was a request. Ludger knew what he needed, forcing his eyes open. His whole body felt hot and out of control, but the familiar soft heat in Jude’s eyes was grounding.

Grounding. Ludger thought, forcing himself to really look at Jude. He was obviously aroused, attentive and focused, but he looked…studious. No, Ludger thought. He could do better than this. Using his left arm, he managed to push himself up a bit, teeth and tongue grazing Jude’s neck as he jacked himself off faster.

“Fuck—” Jude’s whole body jolted at the contact, grip on the sheets loosening enough for Ludger to bowl him over. Jude’s back hit the mattress with a soft thud, and now it was Ludger’s turn to hover over him.

They were both breathing hard, Jude spread out underneath him, eyes wide, beautiful, perfect. Ludger’s hand moved faster as he looked down on him. Jude seemed to be grasping for words, eyes flicking over Ludger directionlessly, overwhelmed. Ludger forced his pace to slow, sweaty forehead falling against Jude’s with the effort.

“Jude,” Ludger whispered, rough, encouraging.

“Fuck,” Jude replied, remembering their arrangement. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, eventually just managing into a simple, low. “I want you.”

“Where? How?”

“Anywhere. Here. Your eyes—”

Ludger’s voice caught on a keen, hips moving on their own, eager and desperate, and he felt Jude’s rise, trying ineffectively to meet them.There it was. Jude was so handsome and polite and _restrained_ in way that made Ludger want his fingers inside him all the time, just so he could pull him apart. He couldn’t do that now. It wasn’t fair.

“I want to feel you,” Jude groaned, echoing Ludger’s thoughts. Neither of them would last much longer at this rate. Ludger admired Jude’s body, his chest, rising and falling, the flush of his skin and familiar lines of his muscles. He was so hard, pre-cum leaking from his dick and Ludger had barely touched him. How was it possible to be so hot?

Ludger bit hard into Jude’s shoulder, kissing and licking as Jude writhed under him. His arms were starting to shake with the effort of holding himself over Jude— holding himself back from what they both wanted. How did Jude’s plans always get them here?

Jude hissed, tangling a hand in Ludger’s hair. His breath was hot against Ludger’s face, as he bit his lip, refocusing. Ludger’s hand was moving well on his own, his own climax rushing up to meet him as he drowned in the obvious lust on Jude’s face.

“Never thought I’d be jealous of your hand,” Jude rasped, and Ludger fell hard over the edge. Orgasm was _rough_. Ludger’s vision went white, whole body giving in, legs straightening so he could properly collapse on Jude. He vaguely registered Jude gathering him in his arms, vaguely registered their hips meeting over the roar in his ears. He barely heard the sharp sound that Jude made when he thrust hard against him.

When his focus returned, his hand was sticky with both their cum, and Jude was arching beautifully. Ludger kissed him through it softly, able to pinpoint the exact moment when Jude clued in enough to gently kiss him back.

The world returned— the convenient bed underneath them, and Jude’s rapid heartbeat against his chest. Slowly Ludger caught his breath. He tucked his face in Jude’s shoulder, slowly leaning into sleepy, blissful afterglow. Jude’s arms folded around him, and Ludger raised his head to look at him properly.

“You okay?” Jude asked, when their eyes met. Ludger just smiled, smoothing Jude’s hair back.How could he not be?

“That was a good idea,” Ludger murmured.

Jude’s arms tightened around him, squeezing. “It was a lot harder than I thought.”

Ludger laughed, kissing his shoulders repeatedly, hopelessly fond, hopelessly in love with hurricane Jude.

“Patience,” he repeated, and when Jude shook his head, looking up at him with satisfied, tired eyes, Ludger was deeply glad it was something they both lacked.


End file.
